Unexpected Way
by Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi
Summary: Luhan mengira, kegagalannya dalam ujian masuk universitas adalah akhir dari segalanya. Namun ketika seorang CEO muda menyandung kakinya secara sengaja, ia bisa melihat hidupnya berputar seratus depalan puluh drajat pada mata tajam dengan aura dominan yang pria itu miliki. Membiarkan pria itu memporak porandakan hatinya dan... kehidupan seksualnya. HUNHAN. YAOI. MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 : Gloomy Day

Hari ini merupakan hari Senin yang bertepatan pula dengan hari dimana pengumuman hasil ujian masuk ke universitas yang dijalani oleh semua pelajar di Korea Selatan akan keluar. Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah jika kau melihat kebanyakkan dari mereka gemetar akibat gugup bahkan hingga menangis ketakutan menunggu hasil dari perjuangan belajar mereka selama kurang lebih dua belas tahun ini. Dan bisa dikatakan, inilah penentu bagi seorang pelajar. Apakah ia layak menyandang status sebagai pelajar yang sesungguhnya atau hanya sebuah kata yang terdiri dari tiga suku kata yang tertera di tanda pengenal, atau bahkan tak berarti apapun.

Sistem pendidikkan di Korea Selatan memang pantas disebut – sebut sebagai sistem pendidikkan yang cukup memberatkan. Tenaga, pikiran, jiwa dan waktu mereka memang betul – betul dicurahkan pada pembelajaran. Selama empatbelas jam per-hari atau lebih akan mereka habiskan untuk dunia pendidikan. Dan tentu saja semua hal itu berorientasi pada ujian masuk universitas. Menjadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi seorang pelajar jika ia bisa masuk ke universitas yang bergengsi dengan fakultas yang ia damba – dambakan.

Dan tentu, bukan menjadi suatu hal yang tabu jika persekian persen dari mereka akan lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya jika mereka dinyatakan gagal dalam ujian seleksi masuk universitas akibat tak mampu menahan malu.

Dan semua hal itu tengah dirasakan oleh pria dengan mata rusanya yang terus bergerak gusar menatap jalanan di depan gedung apartemen yang saat ini ia diami. Bukan hanya matanya, kaki kurus jenjangnya itu pun tak bisa untuk bersikap tenang walau hanya beberapa menit saja. Rasa gugup dan kalut yang menguasai tubuhnya membuat kaki itu terus berjalan ke arah kanan dan kiri secara berulang - ulang. Bahkan petugas keamanan yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk sudah muak melihat keberadaan pria mungil itu.

Namun ia terlihat tak perduli. Pria pengantar surat yang tak kunjung datang membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Untuk apa ia memikirkan orang lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan anah sedangkan di sisi lain ia bahkan tak perduli dengan kondisi perutnya yang terus meraung meminta nutrisi dari beberapa suap nasi yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan sel sel tubuhnya akan glukosa.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia terus melakukan kegiatan menunggunya dari jam enam pagi hingga kini jam telah menujukkan jam tujuh malam. Petugas itu telah berkali – kali menyuruhnya untuk berhenti berharap. Karena petugas surat akan berhenti melaksanakan tugas mereka pada jam delapan malam.

Namun ia seakan tuli. Ia hanya membalas saran petugas itu dengan senyuman lemah yang seolah terus berharap akan sebuah keajaiban. Bukannya membantunya dengan membelikannya makanan untuk nasib perut ratanya, petugas itu malah terus mematahkan semangatnya.

"Hei Luhan!" Pria itu –yang petugas itu panggil dengan sebutan Luhan- kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendegarkan ucapan petugas keamanan itu. Bukan bermaksud membanggakan diri, Luhan itu adalah anak yang sangat sopan dan baik. Walalupun terkesan mengganggu tapi sebaik mungkin ia akan berusaha untuk menghormati petugas tua itu.

"Mengapa kau tak melihatnya di internet saja? Kau hanya akan menghabiskan tenagamu untuk menunggu petugas surat."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Aku tak memiliki pulsa. Uang saku dari beasiswa itu selalu 'ku tabung untuk kepentingan mendadak. Dan rasanya terlalu sayang bagiku untuk menggunakannya untuk hal lain."

"Ya Tuhan... mengapa kau sangat pelit anak muda." Ucap pria itu sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya yang ia simpan di saku celananya. "Pakailah! Aku kasihan melihatmu terus mengunggu."

Luhan terlihat dilema memilih antara menerima tawarannya atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia bisa – bisa saja pergi ke warnet atau ke beberapa tempat yang memiliki akses _Wi-Fi_ untuk melihat hasil ujiannya melalui website resmi. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk melihat hasil ujiannya. Pikirnya akan lebih baik jika ia menunggu petugas surat datang memberikan hasil ujiannya.

Ia tetap menunggu di depan gedung aapartemen sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri akibat ia menolak tawaran petugas keamanan tersebut.

Petugas keamanan itu datang kembali dari arah kantin sambil membawa dua buah gelas kopi hangat dengan uap panas yang mengepul di atasnya. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, pria yang sudah menginjak kepala empat itu menyodorkan salah satu gelas kopi kepada Luhan yang ia teriman dengan senyuman penuh rasa terima kasih yang tinggi.

Usai menyesap beberpa mili kopinya, pria itu meletakkan gelasnya di meja sebelahnya dan beralih menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah jam sebelas malam. Apa kau tetap menolaknya.?" Kembali pria itu menyodorkan ponsel pintar miliknya.

Dan untuk udara dingin yang semakin menusuk serta rasa lapar yang membuat matanya berkunang – kunang, Luhan tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Setelah meyakinkan hatinya untuk tetap kuat dalam segala kemungkinan yang terburuk, Luhan mengambil ponsel itu dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sebelum ia membuka aplikasi _browser_.

Pria berumur itu tersenyum maklum memperhatikan jemari Luhan yang terlihat gemetar ketika memasukkan password dan nama pesertanya di dalam kolom yang tersedia. Bahkan pria bermata rusa itu sempat mengumpati tangannya yang tak dapat berhenti bergetar yang mengakibatkan ia mengalami beberapa kesalahan dalam mengetik nama maupun passwordnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya beberapa kali dengan jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Matanya ia pejamkan sembari memanjatkan beberapa do'a dengan khidmat sebelum ia menekan tombol _log in_ dengan jari telunjuknya yang bergetar hebat.

Mata berbentuk rusa itu terus memperhatikan sebuah garis tipis yang terus bergerak membentuk pola lingkaran yang terletak di bagian sudut kanan atas pada ponsel tersebut. Tak ia biarkan matanya berkedip barang sekalipun, dan _server_ yang begitu lamban membuat sebuah keinginan untuk membanting ponel tersebut muncul. Namun gagal ketika ia melihat sebuah garis merah terpampang begitu nyata dan jelas pada layar ponsel itu.

Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat pasi dengan tubuh yang terasa semakin mendengin. Luhan tersenyum kecut hingga membuat petugas keamanan itu memberengut bingung yang juga ikut penasaran akan hasil ujian Luhan.

Mungkin lebih dari lima kali Luhan menekan tombol _refresh_ hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada kesalahan dalam sistem. Bahkan ia kembali me- _log-in_ akunnya sebanyak tiga kali hanya untuk mendapat sebuah garis merah dengan sepenggal kalimat yang begitu menyesakkan.

 _Maaf,_ _peserta bernama Luhan_ _gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas._

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau masuk?" Luhan menyerahkan kembali ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya setelah ia memberikan sebuah gelengan lemah yang disertai dengan senyuman kecut penuh kekecewaan.

Pria itu mengerti. Luhan gagal masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan. Ia memberikan sebuah tepukkan hangat sebagai penyemangat pada pemuda itu. "Kau masih muda Luhan. Kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk belajar. Masih ada tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi untukmu mengulang. Kegagalan sekali dua kali bukanlah hal yang asing untuk mencapai kehidupan yang cerah. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyerah hanya dengan kesulitan yang seperti ini. Ketahuilah anak muda, kau bahkan akan mendapati kesulitan yang lebih pelik lagi daripada yang satu ini. Masalahmu ini tidak lebih dari kerikil kecil. Jadi, semagatlah untuk hidupmu. Orang - orang akan lebih menghargaimu jika kau mau berusaha untuk pendidikkanmu.-"

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan pria tersebut. Hatinya memang masih merasakan nyeri akibat kekecewaannya. Namun, petuah yang pria tua itu berikan sedikit banyaknya mengangkat baban di pikirannya. "Masih banyak hal yang perlu kau lakukan di umurmu yang begitu muda ini Luhan. Kau begitu bodoh jika kau mengakhirinya. Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku katakan?"

Luhan mengangguk dalam tundukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali memberikan senyuman penuh terimakasihnya; yang sialnya malah terlihat kecut, menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa lebih baik mendengar semua petuahnya.

"Baiklah! Kegagalan ini bukan berarti menanggalkan statusmu sebagai pelajar. Dan seorang pelajar tak pantas untuk berkeliaran di luar kamarnya selarut ini. Kembalilah ke apartemenmu dan segera istirahat. Lupakan hari ini dan tenangkan dirimu sejenak dengan segelas susu coklatmu itu. Arra?" Kali ini Luhan mampu tersenyum dengan tulus sambil mengela nafasnya dengan lega ketika ia memikirkan tentang susu coklat hangatnya.

Petugas keamanan itu tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat Luhan yang telah kembali dengan senyuman lembutnya ketika ia mengatakan tentang susu coklat favorit anak lelaki bermata rusa itu.

"Terimakasih paman. Kau sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Dan terimakasih juga untuk petuahmu. Aku kembali ke apartemenku dulu."

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan memberikan lambaian tangannya pada Luhan yang kini telah memunggunginya memasukki pintu gedung apartemen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unexpec** **ted** **Way**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Chaptered**

 **Mature**

 **Drama, Romance, Sexs Contain, BDSM, Daddy-Kink, Yaoi and Some Fluffy**

 **Ide, Alur dan karakter milik saya kecuali tokoh yang merupakan**

 **Milik agensi yang menaungi mereka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langakah kakinya terus ia bawa menelusuri tangga menuju kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai empat gedung berlantai tujuh ini. Luhan bukanlah sosok pemuda yang dipenuhi oleh tebaran uang yang berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya. Ia hanyalah pemuda sebatang kara yang terus mempertahankan pendidikkannya di negara yang terkenal akan gingsengnya itu. Mendapatkan sebuah apartemen kecil dengan harga yang cukup murah sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya berteduh.

"Luhan?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Sebuah senyuman yang kembali terasa kecut ia berikan pada wanita tua yang ia kenal sebagai pemilik gedung apartemen ini.

"Ya? Ada apa halmoni? Apa ada yang membuatmu kesulitan?" Wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut pada sikap Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Mengapa kau menundukkan kepalamu begitu? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat. Apa hasil ujianmu tidak seperti apa yang kau harapkan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman yang sama. Kecut dan penuh kekecewaan. "Aku gagal dalam ujian masuk universitasku."

Luhan kembali mendapatkan tepukkan lembut pada bahunya yang menurun lemah. "Gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas itu bukanlah akhir hidupmu Luhan. Masih banyak jalan menuju kesuksesanmu. Jangan menutup sebelah matamu untuk satu jalan saja. Kau tau Luhan? Mungkin Tuhan sedang memberikanmu jalan yang lebih baik daripada jalan yang telah kau rencanakan. Segala sesuatunya pasti akan bahagia pada waktunya. Istirahatlah! Kau memerlukan waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran kalutmu itu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi ketika wanita tua itu sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak pergi menjauhinya. Ketika di lantai kedua, langkah kakinya kembali terhenti ketika sorang pria yang hampir menginjak umur kepala tiga menanyakan tentang moodnya yang terlihat begitu buruk.

Entah mengapa rasanya hari ini Luhan begitu buruk. Dirinya ingin sekali memaki setiap orang yang menanyakan tentang hasil ujian masuk universitasnya. Padahal mereka hanya berusaha bersikap peduli pada dirinya yang sedang bersedih. Hanya saja, bukannya merasa lebih baik, ia merasa semakin sedih sebab terus teringat akan masalah tersebut. Apakah mereka tak mengerti akan perasaan seorang pelajar yang gagal dalam ujian masuk universitasnya?

Luhan hanya mampu membalas pertanyaan pria tersebut dengan gelengan kepala beserta senyuman kecutnya.

"Istirahatlah. Kau memerlukannya saat ini." Dalam hati Luhan berucap terimakasih sebab pria itu cukup mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini. Pria itu segera beranjak pergi setelah memeberikan beberapa tepukkan ringan pada bahunya.

Setelah menghela napasnya sejenak, Luhan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaikki tanggal hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan nomor duabelas. Ia membuka pintu tersebut menggunakan kunci miliknya yang ia simpan di kantung celananya dan kembali berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Setelah menutup pintunya kembali, Luhan menyenderkan tubunya pada pintu kamarnya. Hening beberapa saat hingga tanpa terasa sebuah cairan bening menetes dari mata serupa rusa miliknya dan diikuti tetesan lainnya yang semakin deras dari detik ke detik. Kakinya bergetar lemas hingga ia jauth terduduk dengan isakkan yang semakin deras yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Entah mengapa mengingat semua hal yang telah ia jalani dari semenjak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Korea Selatan ini, semua perjuangannya, semua kerja kerasnya dan semua usaha yang telah ia lakukan mati – matian terasa begitu sia – sia. Semua terasa tak berarti apa – apa baginya saat ini.

Apapun yang ia pikirkan untuk kedepannya terlihat buntu. Untuk melanjutkan pendidikkannya di universitas swasta pasti akan memakan biyaya yang sangat besar. Sedangkan uang yang berada di tabungannya bahkan tak cukup untuk membayar uang kuliahnya satu semester. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk memilih pulang ke kampung halamannya. Kedua orang tuannya melepaskannya pergi ke Korea Selatan dengan harapan setikanya ia dapat pulang kembali ke kampung halaman dengan menyandang status sarjana. Jika ia pulang ke Beijing dengan hanya tamatan sekolah menenga atas, tentu saja hal ini akan menyakiti perasaan kedua orang tuanya yang berada di Beijing sana.

Selain harapan kedua orang tuanya, tujuan lain Luhan untuk memilih melanjutkan pendidikkannya di Korea Selatan adalah karena ia ingin menaikkan drajat keluarganya di mata masyarakat melalui gelar sarjana yang ia dapatkan melalui pendidikkannya. Sebab ia tahu, keluarganya bukanlah keluarga kaya raya yang bergelimang harta.

Ia adalah pria berkebangsaan asli China. Ia memiliki kedua orang tua berkebangsaan China, lahir di China dan ia pun menjalani masa kanak – kanaknya di China, tepatnya di Beijing. Begitupun orang tuanya bukanlah berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Mereka hidup tepat di garis menengah. Hidup sesederhana mungkin tanpa embel - embel barang - barang mewah. Tidak terlalu miskin namun juga tak terlalu kaya.

Arus gelombang Hallyu yang begitu kuat membawa Luhan pada sebuah beasiswa penuh di salah satu SMA yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan. Teman wanita sekelasnya menginformasikannya tentang beasiswa tersebut dengan iming - iming beasiswa penuh dan uang saku yang selalu diberikan sebulan sekali oleh pihak penyelenggara.

Dan tentu saja ia bersyukur dapat menerima beasiswa tersebut tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Dan selama itu pun ia tak pernah meminta sepeser uang apapun pada kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan ia memiliki tabungannya sendiri dengan menyisihkan sebagian uang sakunya untuk ia simpan di dalam tabungannya. Atapun terkadang ia berkerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat seperti _minimarket_ ataupun cafe - cafe kecil.

Maka jangan heran melihat tubuh mungil Luhan yang pantas di sebut kurus. Biyaya hidup di Korea Selatan yang cukup tinggi membuat Luhan benar - benar menerapkan prinsip hidup hemat bahkan pada makanannya. Ia makan hanya untuk sekedar menghilngkan rasa laparnya. Bukan untuk mengenyangkan perutnya ataupun memenuhi selera makannya.

Selama masa sekolahnya, Luhan tak pernah mengikuti pergaulan teman – temannya yang pergi bermain dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya menjadi sosok tertutup dengan kehidupan masa remaja yang terkesan suram. Ia tak pernah merasakan indahnya persahabat ataupun manisnya percintaan selama masa – masa sekolah menengah atasnya.

Ketika ia telah merasa lelah menangisi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan, ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tanpa terasa ia tertidur masih dengan posisi awalnya yang teduduk di depan pintu kamarnya tanpa ada cahaya apapun kecuali sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan perawakkan tubuh tegap atletisnya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Rambut hitam basahnya meneteskan beberapa tetes air melalui ujung - ujung rambutnya menuju tubuh pucat nyaris albino miliknya. Jatuh pada bahu tegapnya, mengalir melewati dada bidangnya terus turun menuju perut ber-abs miliknya dan lenyap di balik lilitan handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya yang dihiasi oleh _v line_ yang begitu menggoda.

Dari balik lemari mewah berbahan kayu jati dengan ukiran - ukiran rumit yang menghiasinya, ia mengambil satu stelan jas abu – abu bermerek miliknya.

Begitu celana berbahan kain dan kemeja putih itu telah melekat dengan sempurna pada tubuh tegapnya, ia beralih untuk memakai dasi merah maroon dengan garis tipis yang melingkupinya.

Rambut hitam nyaris mengering miliknya ia tata sedemikian mungkin hingga berbentuk klimis kebelakang menampilkan dasi seksi miliknya. Tangan kekar berjari - jari panjang itu meraih jas abu – abu yang tergeletak di sudut ranjang berukuran king size miliknyanya dan memasangkannya pada tubuh tegapnya dengan gerakkan yang begitu anggun nan menggooda. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia mengaplikasikan sebuah jam keluaran _Louis Vuitton_ dengan berlian hitam yang memperindah bentuknya yang begitu elegan.

Selesai dengan penampilannya, ia segera bergeges turun menuju lantai satu mension megah miliknya. Di ujung tangga, sudah menunggu sosok pria dengan tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut sebuah jas hitam.

Begitu ia menginjakkan sepatu pentofel hitam mengkilat miliknya di anak tangga terakhir, pria tersebut langsung menundukkan tubuh tegapnya dengan mengucapkan sapaan paginya, "Selamat pagi Tuan Oh."

Pria yang mendapatkan sapaan Tuan Oh itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dengan raut wajah yang begitu dingin dan tegas. Bukannya membosankan, wajah bak dewa itu terlihat begitu tampan dan seksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Garis rahangnya yang begitu tegas dan tajam, bibir tipisnya, hidungnya yang mancung dan tatapan matanya yang setajam belati itu mampu membuat siapapun terdiam kaku akan pahatan Tuhan yang begitu menakjubkan.

Tuan Oh langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewah miliknya ketika seorang supir membukakannya pintu penumpang di bagian belakang.

Pria paruh baya yang mendapatkan posisi sebagai supir itu juga membukakan pintu penumpang bagian depan di sebelah kursi pengemudi untuk sekertaris Tuan Oh, Park Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga lebar itu mengucapkan terima kasih secara singkat dengan senyuman kecil pada bibirnya pada sang supir yang di balasnya dengan senyuman tak kalah lebar.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini Park Chanyeol." Tanya Tuan Oh begitu Chanyeol telah mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi kulit pada mobil mewah tersebut.

"Awal pagi ini anda akan memberikan kata sambutan dan ucapan selamat untuk para mahasiswa yang berhasil lulus di ujian masuk universitas mereka. Begitu selesai anda akan mengurus beberapa kontrak yang telah tersedia di atas meja milik anda. Itu saja jadwal anda untuk hari ini Tuan Oh."

Tuan Oh menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan rinci Chanyeol untuk jadwalnya hari ini.

"Tuan Oh, sebuah undangan makan malam di restoran The Royale baru saja masuk ke e-mail anda dari Kim Cooperation. Apakah anda mau menghadirinya?"

"Kapan?"

"Acara tersebut diadakan lusa jam tujuh malam."

"Aku akan menghadirinya." Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali berkutat pada _gadget_ miliknya.

Setelah yakin perbincangan kedua pria tersebut berakhir, sang supir segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan menginjak gas mobil untuk beranjak pergi dari mension mewah milik Tuan Oh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak hari pengumuman ujian itu tiba. Tak ada sesuatu yang spesial yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Bahkan semuanya terasa begitu membosankan. Ia hanya tidur, makan, menonton televisi, membersihkan apartemennya atau terkadang ia kembali menangisi kegagalan ujian masuk universitasnya. Jika saja ia lulus pada ujian masuk universitasnya, pasti hari ini ia tengah bersiap – siap dengan pakaian terbaiknya untuk menghadiri acara penyambutan calon mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru yang lulus pada ujian masuk universitas. Namun apa gunanya berandai – andai. Kegiatan menyedihkan itu tak akan berdampak apa – apa pada hidupnya.

Terkadang di sela tangsinya, Luhan sering mengutuk orang - orang yang mengatakan Tuhan telah memberikannya jalan yang lebih baik melalui kegagalannya. Ataupun kegagalan akan membawanya pada kesuksesan. Yang terpenting ia hanya harus bersabar dan dengan ikhlas menerima kegagalannya saat ini serta mau kembali berkerja keras.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan itu semua sedangkan jurang yang begitu besar terpampang sangat jelas di hadapnnya. Hidupnya buntu tanpa ia bisa melakukan apapun.

Tok Tok Tok!

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah ketukkan pada pintu apartemennya. Setelah ia membersihkan air mata yang mengotori wajahnya -yang tanpa ia sadari ia telah menangis-, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan menemukan petugas keamanan yang menemaninya tiga hari yang lalu ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa paman?"

Petugas keamanan itu menyerahkan sebuah brosur kepada Luhan. Ia memperhatikan sejenak isi brosur itu dengan cukup teliti. Yang mampu ia tangkap, brosur itu berisikan lowongan perkerjaan untuk pelayan di restoran berbintang lima.

"Ini,,, brosur lowongan perkerjaan?"

Pria itu menganggung senang. " Ya,,, aku hanya membantumu untuk mencari perkerjaan. Bukan maksudku untuk merendahkanmu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana perekonomianmu dan keluargamu di Beijing sana karena kaupun sering bercerita padaku. Kau pasti akan keberatan untuk melanjutkan pendidikkanmu di universitas swasta. Maka dari itu, akan lebih baik jika kau mengulang ujianmu di tahun depan. Kau juga bisa menabung uang untuk kuliahmu nanti dengan berkerja di sana."

Pria itu menghentikan ucapnnya sejenak untuk memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang tengah memperhatikan brosur itu dengan teliti. "Itu adalah restoran bintang lima yang cukup terkenal di Gangnam-gu. Biasanya restoran itu digunakan untuk pertemuan bisnis para petinggi perusahaan – perusahaan besar. Kau bisa menggunkan bahasa Inggris, China dan Korea. Aku rasa itu akan memudahkanmu karena mereka memiliki banyak pengunjung dari orang – orang asing. Aku yakin kau pasti akan diterima di sana karena kau juga punya pengalaman berkerja di cafe – cafe kecil. Selain itu, kau juga memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan. Bagaimana?"

Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat baik pada pria petugas keamanan tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu paman. Ini akan sangat membantuku. Akan aku pikirkan dahulu tentang lowongan ini."

Pria itu membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala. "Sama – sama. Jangan terlalu lama berpikir. Banyak yang menginginkan perkerjaan itu. Walaupun hanya sebatas pelayan, mereka memberikan gaji yang cukup tinggi dibandingkan restoran - restoran yang lainnya. Karena mereka menuntut pekerjanya mampu menggunakan bahasa asing seperti dirimu."

'Baiklah paman. Aku akan berpikir dengan cepat. Hahahaa." Mereka tertawa bersama dan kemudian pria petugas keamanan itu memilih untuk pamit undur diri untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya karena ia sedang berada di jam kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

Yapppsss… mungkin ada yang tau ini hari apa? Yes! It's gloomy Thursday. Dan inilah hasil kegalauan Zhi.

Mau review sok atuh mangga. Mau baca aja, It's okey –barbelmelayang

Oh… mungkin ini bakalan mirip The Fifty Shades of Gray. But, Zhi tegasi, kalau Zhi bisa pastiin alurnya jauh dari film itu

.

.

.

 **Review, Follow and Favorit pleasee,,,**


	2. Chapter 2 : Another Way

Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hidup dan masa depannya merupakan prioritas utama bagi Luhan. Ia harus memikirkannya dengan matang dan menilik seluruh kemungkinan buruk dan baik yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Dan bahkan untuk masalah ini pun Luhan memerlukan waktu hampir seharian penuh.

Jujur ia akui, pikirannya memang benar - benar buntu. Berapa banyak pun ia membuat sebuah rencana lain untuk kehidupannya, logikanya terasa selalu menentang. Dan ketika mata rusanya tak sengaja melirik jarum jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, Luhan langsung berlari menuju meja belajarnya.

Mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah ballpoint, juga menarik nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Dan beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan telah rapi dengan pakaian yang lebih baik.

Luhan berdiri menatap bayangan dirinya pada sebuah cermin panjang yang berada di pintu lemari pakaiannya. Awalnya, sebuah pikiran untuk melangkah mundur menghampiri pikirannya, namun ketika matanya menatap tepat pada bayangan maya yang mempresentasikan sepasang mata indah bak seekor rusa, Luhan sadar. Ia seorang pria kuat yang mandiri. Hidup kurang lebih tiga tahun di negri orang tanpa bantuan orang tuanya menempah dirinya menjadi sosok yang tegar. Dan apakah pantas ia menyerah hanya untuk masalah yang seperti ini.

Kedua bibirnya tertarik pada masing - masing sisi pipinya, memberikan sebuah senyuman terima kasih pada sosok bayangan maya dengan irisnya yang terlihat begitu tegar dan kuat. Sejenak Luhan menghela napasnya dengan kuat lalu meraih sebuah map biru yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

Dan begitulah jalan hidup yang dipilih Luhan, seorang perantauan China yang hidup di negri orang demi sebuah kehidupan dan kedudukkan yang lebih baik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Present**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Another Way**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

 **Main pair : HunHan**

 **Light : Chaptered**

 **Rated : Mature**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita, alur dan karakter tokoh milik penulis. Tokoh milik agensi dan jika terdapat kesamaan unsur dalam cerita, bukanlah faktor kesengajaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typo dan beberapa konten dewasa yang tak pantas untuk anak di bawah delapan belas tahun.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berjalan dengan santai sepanjang trotoar menuju gedung apartemen miliknya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat angin malam yang mulai mendekati musim dingin, menerpa tubuhnya dengan intensitas sedang. Sesekali bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigiti menahan giginya yang bergetar menahankan suhu yang terasa semakin rendah.

Selagi tangan kanannya memegang sebuah map, tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah paper bag berlogo _Starbucks_ dengan dua cup berisikan _hot americano_ di dalamnya.

Hari ini semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Dirinya dipanggil oleh pihak perusahaan untuk melakukan sesi wawancara yang mana hasilnya ditanggapi dengan respon positif oleh pihak restoran. Ketika Tuan Kim, manager bagian HRD memintanya menandatangani kontrak kerja, Luhan tak mampu menahan senyuman harunya. Do'anya meminta untuk berkerja di restoran ini terkabul. Dan Luhan ingin merayakan keberhasilannya bersama paman petugas keamanan di gedung apartemennya dengan dua cup _hot americano_ di tengah dinginnya udara malam Kota Seoul. Tak ada salahnya jika Luhan menghadiahi pria paruh baya itu sesuatu yang spesial. Bukankah pria itu yang menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya?

Luhan tersenyum senang ketika ia baru saja berbelok di perempatan menuju gedung apartemennya. Terpaut jarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter, Luhan bisa melihat paman petugas keamanan di gedung apartemennya tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di depan pos jaganya. Pria paruh baya itu menggunakan jeket parasut tebal dan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia gosok secara bersamaan. Tidakkah kalian merasa ini _timing_ yang sangat tepat.

"Paman?"

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan wawancaramu? Apakah lancar? Apakah kau diterima?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan pria paruh baya tersebut. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di sebelah paman Lee dengan _paper bag_ -nya yang ia letakkan ditengah – tengah keduanya.

"Cuaca dingin seperti ini, paling enak jika kita berbincang – bincang sambil meminum segelas kopi hangat." Luhan menyodorkan satu cup kopi yang dibalas tatapan sungkan oleh Paman Lee.

"Kau membelikanku ini? Bukankah ini sangat mahal?"

"Sekali – kali tidak akan menjadi masalah besar paman."

"Tapi seharusnya kau menyimpan uangmu untuk hal – hal penting di kemudian hari Lu. Aku tak akan mungkin sanggup meminum ini jika sehari – hari pun kau hanya makan nasi dan kimchi."

Luhan tersenyum dengan lembut, dalam hatinya membenarkan ucapan Paman Lee. "Ini hanya sebagai perayaan diterimanya aku di restoran itu paman. Lagi pula jika bukan karena paman, aku pasti masih diam termenung meratapi nasibku di kamar apartemen. Kopi ini hanya sebagai tanda terima kasihku paman. Ambilah!" Luhan yang mulai geram, menarik tangan Paman Lee dan memaksa pria paruh baya itu menggenggam cup kopinya sendiri.

"Ini semua bukan karena 'ku. Ini jalan yang telah dipilih Tuhan untukmu, dan Ia menyampaikannya melalui diriku. Mungkin dengan jalan yang ini, kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik." Luhan menghela napasnya dengan panjang dan diakhiri sebuah senyuman lembut yang terpatri dikedua belah bibirnya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan menatap beberapa bintang yang mampu ditangkap mata telanjangnya.

"Aku tak benar – benar yakin jika ini jalan yang tepat untukku. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba. Akan lebih baik jika aku menyesal setelah berjuang daripada merugi karena tak mencoba." Luhan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada cup kopi miliknya. Malam yang semakin larut berbanding lurus dengan suhu udara yang semakin dingin.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan wawancaramu hari ini?" Paman Lee berusaha mencari topik lain melihat tatapan Luhan yang berubah sendu. Hal – hal yang menyerempet tentang gagalnya ia dalam ujian masuk universitas-nya bukan merupakan opsi yang tepat untuk bahan perbincangan.

Setelah menyelesaikan tegukkannya, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mereka tidak menanyakan hal – hal yang terlalu sulit. Hanya tentang pengalamanku dalam bidang _weiters_ dan motivasiku melamar di restoran itu. Tapi kau tau paman? Kami harus menjawabnya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan kepiawanku dalam bahasa mandarin membuatku mendapat lebih banyak perhatian daripada pelamar yang lain."

"Aishh,,, kau beruntung sekali. Aku tak benar – benar yakin semuanya murni karena keahlian bahasamu. Pasti umurmu yang muda dan wajahmu yang manis menjadi poin tambahan bagi mereka. "

Luhan mendesis sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Paman Lee, "Paman, mereka tak berpikir bahwa wajahku ini manis, tapi mereka berpikir wajahku ini tampan. Dan aku yakin, wajah tampanku ini akan menambah pundi – pundi won mereka."

Paman Lee hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum. Pria paruh baya ini berani bertaruh, siapapun yang melihat anak China ini pasti akan berpikir kata manis lebih pantas disematkan untuk dirinya alih – alih kata tampan. Tapi Paman Lee sadar, umurnya terlalu tua untuk berdebat tentang hal sepele dengan anak laki – laki yang bahkan baru berumur sembilan belas tahun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mereka pasti melihatmu karena kau tampan. Sekarang, lebih baik kau segera ke kamarmu dan pergi tidur. Besok adalah hari pertamamu berkerja, dan kau pasti tak ingin terlambatkan?"

"Benar paman. Kata Tuan Kim, manager HRD, aku akan menjalani masa pelatihan selama seminggu. Dan jika aku tak melakukan kesalah lebih dari tiga kali, maka aku akan ditetapkan sebagai pegawai tetap. Habiskan kopimu paman! Aku pergi dulu." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas.

..

..

..

Dua angka dibelakang titik terus berubah bentuk menjadi angka yang semakin besar, sedang dua angka di depannya masih dalam bentuk yang sama. Ketika penunjuk menit berubah menjadi angka terkecil, penunjuk jam merubah bentuknya bersamaan dengan bunyi statis yang terdengar nyaring.

Jam digital menunjukkan waktu empat pagi dan sang pemiliki telah membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Tangan pucatnya yang dikeliling urat – urat menonjol meraih jam digital di atas nakasnya, mematikan alaramnya dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula.

Ia pernah menghadiri sebuah seminar bertemakan tentang kesehatan yang disponsori oleh prusahaan miliknya. Dan ia membenarkan pendapat mereka yang mengatakan beraktifitas sebelum matahari terbit, sangat bagus untuk paru – paru. Maka jangan heran ketika pria ini telah berlari dengan cukup kencang di atas _Treatmil_ -nya yang terletak di pinggir kolam renang mewah dengan ukiran rumit bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' di dasar lantainya.

Deru napasnya beradu kencang beriringan dengan langkah kakinya. Kringat yang bercucuran membuktikan seberapa lama ia telah berlari. Namun bukannya berhenti untuk mengambil istirahatnya, ia melanjutkan kegiatan fajarnya dengan berjalan menuju salah satu _bench_ dengan _dumbell_ berbagai macam berat di bawahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan sosok Oh Sehun masuk dalam jajaran pengusaha paling panas tahun ini dalam salah satu majalah bisnis terkenal seantero Korea Selatan. Garis wajah tegasnya yang selalu terlihat dingin dan serius, mata setajam belati, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan rahangnya yang runcing membuat siapapun setuju wajahnya bagaikan titisan Dewa Apollo. Tubuh proposional yang tegap, harta melimpah ruah, berkedudukkan tinggi, dan intelegensinya yang tinggi membuat Oh Sehun semakin sempurna. Tak ayal semua itu membuatnya menjadi incaran kaum hawa.

Namun masih dengan berorientasi pada hukum alam, tak ada yang sempurna selain Tuhan, dan begitupun dengan Oh Sehun. Sosok yang telah melewarti umur seperempat abad itu tak pernah didapati menghabiskan waktunya dengan wanita manapun. Orang – orang hanya melihat Oh Sehun melakukan tiga hal penting dalam hidupnya.

Berkerja,

berkerja,

dan berkerja.

Masyarakat sangat menyayangkan, bahu tegap nan bidang itu tak pernah menjadi sandaran siapapun. Mata tajam itu tak pernah memandang siapapun. Bibir tipis itu tak pernah melumat bibir siapapun dan jemari kokoh itu tak pernah mengganggam jari manapun.

Spekulasi – spekulasi aneh terus meruak. Oh Sehun impoten? Oh Sehun yang terlalu dingin dengan pasangannya? Oh Sehun yang tak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaannya? Oh Sehun pria workaholic yang tak berhati? Atau, Oh Sehun seorang gay?

"Good morning master?"

Sehun tak ambil pusing untuk membalikkan tubuhnya ataupun menghentikan ayunan tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sebuah _dumbell_ hitam saat seorang wanita bertubuh indah berlutut di depan selangkangannya.

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

 **.** **.**

Luhan melirik sekilas pada sebuah jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Jika dihitung - hitung, ia telah berkerja selama delapan jam ketika ia melihat jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka empat. Masih ada enam jam lagi sebelum hari ini berakhir, dan ia bisa berbaring dengan nyaman pada ranjang tersayangnya yang entah mengapa selalu memiliki nilai gravitasi yang paling tinggi dari apapun.

Setelah satu meja bersih mengkilat, ia melanjutkannya dengan meja yang lain. Bibirnya terus mengulas senyum membanggakan dirinya yang tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini. Atau mungkin saja belum? Namun apapun itu, Luhan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin selama satu minggu ini.

Jujur, hanya dengan berkerja kurang dari satu hari di restoran ini, telah membuat ia nyaman. Ia mengira akan ada senioritas di restoran mewah seperti ini. Namun, yang ia dapati sejak delapan jam yang lalu hanya sapaan ramah, senyuman dan pujian atas kerjanya yang dinilai rapi dan ahli oleh seniornya.

Entahlah, bagi Luhan semuanya tak terlalu sulit dan membingungkan. Ada dua kemungkinan yng berpencar di otaknya. Ia sudah berpengalaman atau karena hari ini restoran lebih ramai di bagian VIP dan ia yang bertugas di bagian restoran untuk umum merasa lebih lenggang. Ini hari senin dan dan para pengusaha banyak melakukan kegiatan bisnis mereka di bagian VIP. Sedahlah, apapun itu ia tak mau ambil pusing. Bukankah itu berarti Dewi Vortuna sedang berpihak padanya?

"Luhan?"

Sebuah suara dari balik tubuhnya membuyarkan pikiran – pikirannya tentang keberuntungannya hari ini. Dan saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati Kim Jaejong tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan raut gelisah. Bahkan itu bisa telihat jelas dengan kedua tangannya yang ia mainkan dengan random.

"Ada masalah hyung?"

Jaejong menggeleng dengan sangat cepat, yang malah membuat Luhan merasa bingung. "Lalu?"

"Emmm,,, Kau dipanggi Tuan Kim ke ruangannya." Dan Luhan tak mampu mengontrol wajahnya untuk tetap tenang mendengar ucapan pria bermata rubah di depannya.

"U-untuk?" Nah, bahkan ucapannya menjadi terbata – bata.

"Aku tak tau. Dia hanya memintaku untuk memanggilmu ke ruangannya."

Luhan sebisa mungkin membalasnya dengan anggukkan tenang, "Baiklah hyung. Aku akan ke sana setelah meja ini sele-"

"Jangan!" Jaejong merebut selembar kain di tangan Luhan berserta botol spraynya, "Aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini. Kau segera pergi ke ruangan Tuan Kim saja." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Luhan, pria itu langsung melanjutkan tugasnya membersihkan meja.

Beberapa kali Luhan mengedipkan mata, dirinya terlalu terkejut melihat sikap seniornya yang satu ini. Enggan bertanya lebih lanjut, Luhan segera beranjak pergi setelah berpamitan pada Jaejong.

Ketika Luhan telah menghilang di balik pintu kaca dan berbelok menuju sebuah lorong di sebelah kanan, Jaejong menghentikan kegitannya, menghela napas dengan lega sambil mengelus dadanya yang hampir hancur karena detak jantungnya yang berdenyut menggila. Bahkan ia harus mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa melemas.

"Jadi Luhan?"

Brukkk!

Dan Jaejong sampai terjungkal ke belakang saat Baekhyun yang berdiri di belajangnya bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. Baekhyun yakin benar, bagaimana ia bertanya pada Jaejong terbilang sangat normal. Tidak berlebihan atau dapat menimbulkan keterkejutan dari pihak korban. Namun mengapa reaksinya sanagat berlebihan.

"Ya! Mengapa kau mengagetkanku, huh?" Baekhyun menggeleng ribut sambil membantu Jaejong untuk berdiri kembali dengan benar. "Aku tak mengagetkanmu, hyung. Reaksimu saja yang berlebihan. Ada apa denganmu? Oh! Atau jangan – jangan kau yang merekomendasikan Luhan pada Tuan Kim?"

Setelah mengehela napas dengan cukup berat, Jaejong mengangguk lemah. "Aku tak tau lagi harus meminta pada siapa. Melihat bagaimana pekerjaan Luhan hari ini, aku yakin semua akan berjalan lancar."

"Apakah mereka semua menolak?"

"Ya. Kau tau, restoran ini bagai terkena bencana wabah penyakit jika dia akan mengadakan pertemuan bisnisnya di sini. Bukan hanya bagian VIP, tapi semua staf bahkan mulai panik jika dia sudah memesan satu ruang VIP."

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung, dia investor terbesar di sini. Dia pria kaya dengan selera paling tinggi yang pernah ku lihat. Jadi maklum sajalah. Lagi pula apa yang kau bilang tadi ada benarnya hyung. Luhan benar – benar terlihat sangat lancar bahkan di hari pertamanya berkerja. Ia tak terlihat canggung ataupun lingung. Dan sepertinya dia belum tau soal Oh Sehun."

"Benar. Bukankah Luhan akan terlihat lebih santai jika ia tak tau siapa Oh Sehun itu? Aku yakin ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun jika ia tak terserang gugup."

"Yahhh,,, aku harap juga begitu hyung. Semoga ia tak menolaknya."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan hanya bisa duduk dengan gelisah sembari memikirkan kemungkinan – kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Saat ini ia tengah duduk sendiri di ruangan Tuan Kim. Ketika ia baru saja tiba di depan ruangannya, sekertaris Tuan Kim mengatakan bahwa beliau sedang berada di kamar mandi. Dan ia meminta Luhan untuk menunggu Tuan Kim di ruangannya.

Saat pemikiran tentang dirinya yang akan di pecat muncul, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Tuan Kim yang tengah tersenyum meminta maaf padanya, "Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu Lu." Ucap Tuan Kim ketika ia telah kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya,

"Ah, tak apa. Aku baru saja tiba di sini."

Tuan Kim mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kau tau aku memanggilmu ke sini karena apa?"

Wajah Luhan berubah pucat mendengar nada suara pria paruh baya di hadapannya ini. "A-apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalah?"

Tuan Lee tersenyum bingung melihat reaksi Luhan yang begitu ketakutan, ada apa? "Tunggu! Apa Jaejong tak memberi tahumu mengapa kau dipanggil ke ruanganku?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Ya Tuhan! Tenanglah Luhan! Aku memanggilmu ke ruanganku bukan karena kesalahan apapun. Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena ada sebuah tugas penting yang aku ingin kau melakukannya. Apa kau mau?"

"Tugas apa itu?"

"Hari Senin ini banyak sekali para pengusaha yang menggunakan ruang VIP untuk keperluan bisnis mereka, dan sialnya kita kekurangan pegawai di sana. Dan intinya aku ingin kau bertugas di ruangan VIP kali ini."

"Apa aku dipindah tugaskan ke bagian VIP?"

"Tidak. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, karena ada satu-dua orang pegawai yang mengambil cuti. "

"Saya akan melakukannya Tuan Kim." Ucap Luhan dengan pasti disertai anggukkannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Tamu yang akan menggunakan ruangan ini adalah tamu yang sangat penting. Ia merupakan investor terbesar di restoran ini. Apa kau tau Oh Sehun? Dialah orangnya."

Dahi Luhan mengkerut bingung. "Emm,,, Sehun yang anda maksud itu apakah yang anggota dewan kepemerintahan atau yang pemain sepak bola?"

"Bukan Luhan." Tuan Kim tak mampu menahan tawanya hingga ia merasa bersalah pada Luhan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu, "Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu."

"Tidak apa – apa." Walau mengatakan begitu, reaksinya malah berbanding terbalik ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakkan lamban.

"Baiklah, mari kita lupakan itu. Oh Sehun yang kita bicarakan di sini adalah seorang pengusaha yang sedang naik daun tiga tahun belakangan ini. Bahkan ia terbilang salah satu pengusaha paling berpengaruh di negara ini. Ia mengembangkan kerajaan bisnisnya dalam berbagai sektor perkonomian, dan itulah yang membuatnya benar – benar berpengaruh."

"Maafkan saya Tuan Kim. Saya terlalu bodoh hingga saya tak tau hal penting seperti ini."

"Tidak, tidak! Ini bukanlah salahmu. Sebelumnya kau adalah seorang pelajar dan aku tau pelajar tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk melihat berita - berita terbaru." Tuan Kim menjeda ucapannya sejenak, dan melanjutkan, "Ia adalah pria eksklusif dengan selera tinggi. Aku berharap kau bisa melakukan tugas ini dengan sangat baik Luhan. Berusahalah untuk memunculkan citra yang baik di hadapannya. Dan jangan sampai melakukan ke salahan apapun. Apa kau sanggup?"

Luhan tak memikirkan banyak hal. Yang ia pikirkan, jika ia mengambil tugas ini, maka ia akan mendapat nilai tambah di mata Tuan Kim jika ia bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Terlebih lagi jika sosok yang disebut Oh Sehun itu menyukai pelayanan yang ia berikan. Bukankah dalam waktu yang lebih singkat lagi ia akan mandapatkan pekerjaan tetapnya. Maka dengan itu ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tegas. "Aku akan berusaha melakukannya dengan baik dan aku berjanji untuk tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Tuan Kim tersenyum bangga pada Luhan. "Aku suka dengan semangat mudamu Luhan. Negara ini akan lebih maju lagi jika kita memiliki tunas bangsa sepertimu."

"Anda terlalu berlebihan Tuan Kim."

"Baiklah. Beliau akan datang bersama rekan bisnisnya jam tujuh malam. Dan kau harus sudah mempersiapkan segalanya setengah jam sebelum mereka datang. Dan pastikan dirimu untuk menyambut mereka di depan pintu VIP satu. Jika ada yang kurang kau mengerti, kau bisa tanyakan hal tersebut pada Taeyeon, Ia akan menjadi rekanmu di sana. Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Baiklah Tuan Kim. Jika begitu saya permisi untuk pamit undur diri." Dengan begitu Luhan beranjak dari kursinya, membungkuk sekilas dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Syukurlah."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu ruang VIP satu. Jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh delapan menit. Mungkin dua menit lagi rekan kerjanya akan datang.

Ya,,, bisa dibilang Luhan terlalu mengantispiasi tugasnya kali ini hingga ia datang lebih cepat sepuluh menit. Bukankah lebih baik jika kau datang terlalu cepat dari pada kau datang terlambat? Dan itulah yang selalu Luhan coba terapkan dalam hidupnya. Luhan lebih baik menunggu seseorang daripada membuat seseorang menunggunya.

"Apakah kau Luhan?"

Luhan menegakkan posisi tubuhnya ketika seorang wanita bertubuh pendek berdiri di hadapannya. "Apakah anda yang bernama Taeyeon?"

Wanita itu mengagguk dengan gelagat gugupnya, "Ya, saya Kim Taeyeon."

"Ah! Saya masih baru di sini, mohon bimbingannya."

..

..

..

Luhan meletakkan sepasang sumpit di samping mangkuk bersama sebuah garpu dan sendok dengan perlahan. Ia menghela napas sekali kemudian matanya mempehatikan kerapian meja di hadapannya dengan seksama.

"Kau telah selesai Lu?" Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taeyeon yang sedang memasang sarung kursi.

Luhan tak langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kembali memperhatikan meja dengan seksama dan barulah ia menganggukkan kepalanya setelah memsatikan tak ada kesalahan apapun pada tugasnya; mempersiapkan meja.

"Tugas saya sudah selesai noona." Taeyeon membalas Luhan dengan anggukkan pelan dan sebuah senyuman tipis pada bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan pekerjaan dan perhatiannya mengikat pita hitam di bagian belakang sarung kursi.

"Luhan?"

"Ya, noona?" Luhan ingin tersenyum membalas panggilan Taeyeon sebenarnya, tapi ketika melihat raut serius itu, Luhan urung melakukannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Dan aku harap kau mendengarkanku dengan baik, bisakah?" Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan dan berjalan mendekati wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Yang akan menggunakan ruangan ini adalah Presdir Oh Sehun dan Presdir Kim Young Min. Apakah Tuan Kim sudah memberi taumu siapa itu Oh Sehun." Luhan yang mengangguk dengan enteng malah membuat Taeyeon berkerut bingung. "Benarkah?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dengan enteng seolah tak ada beban apapun. Satu hal yang mampu Teyeon tangkap, Luhan tak benar – benar tau siapa itu Oh Sehun. "Dai adalah pengusaha muda yang sangat berpengaruh di negara ini. Dan Tuan Kim bilang aku harus benar – benar bersikap sopan padanya karena ia adalah infestor terbesar di restoran ini, benarkan noona?"

"Ah! Ya,,, ya kau benar." Taeyeon yang mengangguk gugup malah membuat Luhan benar – benar bingung, namun apa gunanya ia memikirkannya. "Seperti yang Tuan Kim bilang, kita harus bersikap sangat sopan padanya, jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan apapun Luhan, kau mengerti."

"Ya, aku mengerti noona."

"Baiklah. Kita harus menunggu mereka di depan pintu ruang VIP, kajja!"

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu dengan Taeyeon menuntun di depannya. Luhan berdiri di sisi kanan pintu, sedangkan Taeyeon berdiri di sisi kiri pintu. "Luhan?"

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taeyeon dengan wajah bertanya, "Kita harus menyambut mereka dengan baik. Saat aku bilang menunduk, maka kau harus menunduk, dan setelah itu kau bukakan pintu untuk mereka ketika mereka telah di depan pintu. Ka-menunduk!"

Luhan benar – benar terkejut dengan perintah Taeyeon yang ia ucapkan dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan. Tanpa memperhatikan apapun, Luhan langsung menundukkan tubuhnya.

 **\- Untuk penghayatan, disarankan mulai memutar lagu Crazy In Love -**

Luhan mendengar beberapa suara sols sepatu yang beradu dengan karpet merah. Dan di sana, ia melihat beberapa pasang sepatu pentofel hitam yang mana pemiliknya sedang melangkah mendekati mereka. Mungkin ada empat pasang.

Semakin dekat, entah mengapa Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia kira semua akan terasa biasa saja. Awalnya pun Luhan merasa tak secemas ini dan ia tentu saja tak memiliki rasa gugup yang berarti untuk ini. Namun ketika mendengar ketukkan itu semakin dekat, jantungnya benar – benar tak terkendali.

Ketika mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu, Luhan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu ruang VIP dengan gestur bak pelayan kerajaan. Presdir Kim yang berada di depan, memasukki ruangan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan seseorang yang berdiri diam di depan Luhan. Namun, sepatu pentofel hitam yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan itu tak kunjung bergerak untuk melangkah ke dalam. Apakah ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan?

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan sepasang mata yang begitu tajam tengah menatapnya dengan sangat dalam. Tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia tengah menahan napasnya saat ini.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dialiri sengatan listrik berkekuatan tinggi saat mata rusanya menatap dalam pada sepasang manik hitam yang begitu dalam, seolah – olah menarik Luhan untuk tenggelam pada pesonanya yang begitu memabukkan.

Tatapan itu begitu memabukkan, bagai menyesap segelas wine yang diiringi musik – musik penuh nuansa erotisme yang begitu kental. Hanya dengan tatapan itu, Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya begitu panas, seolah ada sepasang tangan tak kasat mata yang tengah meraba titik sensitif pada tubuhnya dengan gerakan – gerakkan yang begitu menggoda.

"Pssst!" Luhan seolah ditarik dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Taeyeon yang tengah menatapnya dengan lirikkan penuh bahaya.

Dan ia sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Silahkan." Dan mempersilahkan pria tersebut untuk masuk disertai dengan gestur tubuhnya.

Pria tersebut masih terus menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan. Untunglah beberapa detik kemudian pria tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan dan langsung melangkahkan tubuhnya untuk masuk.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Luhan." Dan ucapan Taeyeon sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP, malah membuat wajah Luhan menjadi pucat pasi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Diantara semua fanfic yang pernah Zhi post di akun ini, baru fanfic ini yang memiliki antusias pembaca yang paling tinggi, bahkan baru di chapter pertama.**

 **Dan jujur, itu malah buat Zhi jadi takut. Melihat dari keseluruhna review, sepertinya ekspektasi kalian terhadap fanfic ini sangat tinggi. Itulah yang buat Zhi harus terus – terusan ngerombak chapter ini sampai tiga file.**

 **Zhi nyerah, Cuma sampai sini aja Zhi bias buatnya. Kalau mengecewakan, Zhi minta maaf. Karena inilah alur yang udah Zhi buat.**

 **Mau review, follow dan favorite, Zhi ucapin terima kasih banyak**

 **Hanya sekedar siders saja, juga terima kasih. Semoga fanfic buatan Zhi biasa menghibur kalian.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Next : Only You Who I Have**


	3. Chapter 3 : Bad Luck

_Luhan mendengar beberapa suara sols sepatu yang beradu dengan karpet merah. Dan di sana, ia melihat beberapa pasang sepatu pentofel hitam yang mana pemiliknya sedang melangkah mendekati mereka. Mungkin ada empat pasang._

 _Semakin dekat, entah mengapa Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya._

 _Ia kira semua akan terasa biasa saja. Awalnya pun Luhan merasa tak secemas ini dan ia tentu saja tak memiliki rasa gugup yang berarti untuk ini. Namun ketika mendengar ketukkan itu semakin dekat, jantungnya benar – benar tak terkendali._

 _Ketika mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu, Luhan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu ruang VIP dengan gestur bak pelayan kerajaan. Presdir Kim yang berada di depan, memasukki ruangan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan seseorang yang berdiri diam di depan Luhan. Namun, sepatu pentofel hitam yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan itu tak kunjung bergerak untuk melangkah ke dalam. Apakah ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan?_

 _Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, dan sepasang mata yang begitu tajam tengah menatapnya dengan sangat dalam. Tubuhnya membeku. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia tengah menahan napasnya saat ini._

 _Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dialiri sengatan listrik berkekuatan tinggi saat mata rusanya menatap dalam pada sepasang manik hitam yang begitu dalam, seolah – olah menarik Luhan untuk tenggelam pada pesonanya yang begitu memabukkan._

 _Tatapan itu begitu memabukkan, bagai menyesap segelas wine yang diiringi musik – musik penuh nuansa erotisme yang begitu kental. Hanya dengan tatapan itu, Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya begitu panas, seolah ada sepasang tangan tak kasat mata yang tengah meraba titik sensitif pada tubuhnya dengan gerakan – gerakkan yang begitu menggoda._

 _"Pssst!" Luhan seolah ditarik dari alam bawah sadarnya ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Taeyeon yang tengah menatapnya dengan lirikkan penuh bahaya._

 _Dan ia sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar._

 _Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, "Silahkan." Dan mempersilahkan pria tersebut untuk masuk disertai dengan gestur tubuhnya._

 _Pria tersebut masih terus menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan. Untunglah beberapa detik kemudian pria tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan dan langsung melangkahkan tubuhnya untuk masuk._

 _"Tamatlah riwayatmu Luhan." Dan ucapan Taeyeon sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP, malah membuat wajah Luhan menjadi pucat pasi._

..

..

..

Oh Zhiyu Lu

Present

..

..

..

Author : Oh Zhiyu Lu

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan

Main Pair : HunHan

Light : Chaptered

Rated : Mature

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cerita, alur, dan karakter tokoh milik penulis. Tokoh milik agensi. Dan jika terdapat kesamaan unsur dalam cerita, bukanlah faktor kesengajaan.

.

.

.

 **I warn you before!** Terdapat konten dewasa yang tak pantas untuk anak dibawah umur juga konten homoseksual.

..

..

..

* * *

Chapter 3

Bad Luck

* * *

..

..

..

Taeyeon mengehela napas pelan saat memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang bergetar lirih. Kedua tangannya ia remas gugup dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

Sedangkan di sebrang sana ada sosok Oh Sehun yang tengah terduduk angkuh sambil menyesap anggur merah miliknya. Sepasang bibir tipis miliknya memang masih menempel pada pinggiran gelas, namun tatapan tajamnya masing terus menelisik seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan. Dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kaki. Semuanya, tanpa terlewatkan seinci pun.

Taeyeon tahu benar jenis tatapan apa yang tengah pria 'panas' itu berikan pada salah satu juniornya ini. Tapi Taeyeon yakin seribu persen kalau Luhan salah mengerti akan hal ini. Yang ada di pikiran Luhan adalah; investor terbesar di perusahaan tempatnya berkerja saat ini tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama, mencari – cari kesalahan yang mungkin bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk membuatnya tertendang sejauh mungkin dari perkerjaannya.

Dan Taeyeon hanya mampu menghela napasnya sekali lagi.

Taeyeon mafhum dengan pikiran bocah di sampingnya yang bahkan belum legal meminum sekaleng bir. Intinya, Luhan masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti jenis tatapan macam apa yang Oh Sehun berikan untuknya. Jika Taeyeon yang ada di posisi Luhan, mungkin ia sudah orgasme berkali – kali.

"Ballpoint?" Luhan baru bisa menghela napas lega saat Oh Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Presdir Kim yang meminta ballpointnya pada sekertarisnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Presdir Kim, apakah anda yakin akan langsung membubuhkan tanda tangan berharga anda?" Oh Sehun meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas meja. Ucapannya barusan mambuat Presdir Kim berkerut bingung.

"Apakah tidak ada pertanyaan yang ingin anda ajukan dari butir – butir yang tertera di dalam surat kerjasama itu? Tentu saja saya akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan anda dengan senang hati."

Uhh… rasanya sepasang kaki Luhan berubah menjadi jelly rasa melihat pria panas itu tersenyum dengan wajah rupawannya.

Presdir Kim meletakkan ballpointnya tepat di samping lembaran surat kerjasama tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan di atas meja sambil tersenyum pada pria di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa lama perusahaanku berkerja sama dengan perusahaanmu, Tuan Oh?"

Kali ini malah Oh Sehun yang dibuat berkerut bingung dengan pertanyaan Presdir Kim, "Hampir memasukki tiga tahun."

"Lalu, selama tiga tahun kurang ini, apakah aku pernah mengeluh akan kerjasama yang berlangsung di antara kita?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil akan pertanyaan yang diajukan Presdir Kim. Dan hasilnya kaki Luhan yang menjadi jelly kini berubah mencair kerena rasa panas yang berasal dari kedua pipinya yang memerah. Uh… Ya Lord, Luhan rasanya ingin meleleh.

"Aku lebih dari percaya padamu Oh Sehun," Presdir Kim mengambil ballpointnya kembali dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada lembar kerjasama di hadapannya. Memasukkannya kembali ke dalam dua buah amplop dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Sehun.

"Semoga kerjasama kali ini berjalan lancar seperti biasanya."

"Aku mengandalkanmu Tuan Oh."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan sebagai tanda resminya kerjasama di antara kedua perusahaan milik mereka masing – masing.

"Ayo!"

"A-ah! Ba-baik!" Luhan tergagap bingung saat Taeyeon menyikut tangannya. Memberi tahu Luhan bahwa manu utama sudah bisa dihidangkan.

Luhan mulai berjalan sambil membawa dua buah piring di kedua tangannya. Dan di saat yang sama Oh Sehun sedang membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah datangnya Luhan untuk mengikat kedua tali sepatunya yang berantakkan.

Luhan memelankan langkah kakinya. Merasa tak enak jika ia harus berdiri di dekat pria berkedudukkan tinggi itu saat ia tengah membungkuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

Dan saat pria itu telah menegakkan tubuhnya, Luhan tinggal melangkah empat kali lagi untuk bisa sampai di sisi meja, maka dari itu ia kembali mempercepat langkah kakinya

Namun naasnya-

BRUUUKKK!

Kaki kanan Luhan tersandung karpet yang melengkung.

Bukan hanya itu saja.

Luhan terjatuh,

tepat,

di antara,

 **selangkangan** ,

 **Oh Sehun**.

Dan makanan yang ia bawa tumpah tepat di atas selangkangan pria itu. Saus mayonise yang menjadi _garnish_ pada menu yang ia bawa pun ikut mengotori celana mahal milik pria itu.

Oh Tuhan

Nyawa Luhan mungkin akan lepas dari raganya.

" _Fuck!"_

Luhan sadar nyawanya benar – benar dalam ancaman saat mendengar Oh Sehun mengumpat pelan ketika Luhan tak sengaja menatapnya dari bawah dengan tatapan memohon ampun.

 _Untuk ibu dan ayah yang berada di China sana, Luhan ingin meminta maaf jika sampai saat ini anakmu ini belum bisa membahagikan kalian. Aku memiliki tabungan di dalam rekeningku. Kalian bisa mengambilnya untuk mengurus pemakamanku. Passwordnya adalah tanggal ulang tahun ibu. Aku menyayangi kalian._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Atmosfer tegang benar – benar terasa menyelimuti seluruh ruangan VIP satu. Presdir Kim sudah pulang sedari tadi bersama sekertarisnya karena suasana yang mulai tidak enak. Luhan membantu Taeyeon membersihkan kekacauan yang ia sebabkan, sedangkan Tuan Kim yang baru saja datang, sedang berkompromi dengan Oh Sehun di sudut ruangan.

Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya – tanya, sejak kapan lengkungan karpet itu terbentuk? Ia yakin benar lengkungan karpet itu sebelumnya tidak ada. Tapi kenapa bisa ia tersandung lengkungan karpet itu. Apakah Dewi Fortuna sedang membencinya hari ini?

"Luhan?"

"Eh? I-Iya Tuan Kim?" Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat Tuan Kim sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah memucat yang datar.

Uhh… Luhan pasti akan di pecat.

"Bantu Tuan Oh membersihkan pakaiannya di toilet! Setelah itu temui saya di ruangan saya!"

Mata rusanya membulat sempurna dengan jantung yang berdetak keras. Ia yakin Tuan Kim pasti akan memecatnya tanpa pesangon apapun. Tamatlah sudah.

..

..

..

Luhan terus berjalan lurus sambil mencengkram erat sebuah serbet di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan di belakangnya, sosok Oh Sehun masih setia mengikuti dirinya dalam radius satu meter.

Lupakan tentang apakah ia akan dipecat atau tidak. Yang saat ini Luhan pikirkan adalah, bagaimana caranya ia membantu pria itu membersihkan celananya. Rasanya sedikit mengerikan saat kau meminta seseorang untuk membuka celananya di hadapanmu. Terlebih lagi, saat ini kita berbicara tentang Oh Sehun. Salah bicara, bisa saja kepalamu terlepas dari batang lehermu.

'Ah! Aku bisa memintanya untuk melepaskan celananya dari dalam bilik toilet, lalu melemparkannya dari celah bilik toilet di atas,' kurang lebih seperti itulah pikiran Luhan saat ini.

Luhan berbelok ke arah kiri memasukki toilet pria bersama Sehun di belakang tubuhnya. Ia membuka salah satu bilik dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalamnya dengan ucapan dan gesture tubuhnya.

Namun Luhan malah mengerutkan keningnya ketika Sehun masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk ke arah dirinya

"Silahkan masuk Tuan Oh. Anda bisa memberikan celana anda pada saya mel-"

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu di dalam toilet tanpa celana seperti orang bodoh selagi kau sibuk membersihkannya?"

Air muka Luhan bertambah bingung dengan pertanyaan yang pria pucat ini ajukan padanya. Menurut Luhan tak ada yang salah akan hal itu. Dan bukankah seharusnya memang begitu? Bukankah aneh jika Luhan harus membersihkan celana tersebut tan-

"Kau bisa membersihkannya langsung tanpa perlu ku lepaskan."

Oh Tuhan…

Luhan hanya mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menunggu otaknya yang tiba – tiba melamban untuk memperoses setiap kata yang pria itu rangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat yang terdengar mengerikan di telinganya.

"Ma-maksud anda?"

"Aku yakin benar yang menghantam kerasnya lantai itu lututmu, bukan kepalamu. Mengapa kau malah tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan? Apa otakmu berpindah ke lututmu maka dari itu cara berpikirmu menjadi lamban?"

Luhan mengeratkan cengkraman jarinya pada serbet yang tengah ia genggam. Ucapan pria itu benar – benar menghancurkan harga dirinya dengan suara datarnya yang menjengkelkan. Apakah semua orang kaya di negara ini memang memiliki sikap seperti ini?

"Apakah otak lambanmu belum selesai memproses apa yang aku katakan? Bersihkan!"

Luhan tak perduli jika raut kesalnya bisa membuat pria di hadapannya ini mencabut sahamnya dari restoran tempatnya berkerja. Toh juga nanti ia akan di pecat dari sini.

Setelah menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali, Luhan mendekati pria itu dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk membersihkan celana pria tersebut dengan serbet.

Dan sekali lagi Luhan harus dibuat bingung dengan Oh Sehun yang tiba - tiba saja memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menghentikan tindakkan Luhan.

' _Apa yang pria angkuh ini inginkan?!'_

"Tingkahmu benar – benar tidak sopan untuk ukuran seorang peramu saji di sebuah restoran berbintang lima. Apa kau melakukan tindakkan nepotisme untuk menjadi pegawai restoran ini?"

Luhan menekan emosinya sedalam – dalamnya.

Oke! Luhan tak boleh egois. Walaupun ia tau ia akan dipecat dari pekerjaannya, setidaknya ia tak boleh membuat teman – temannya di sini sengsara karena pria angkuh ini mungkin akan mencabut sahamnya dan membuat restoran ini bangkrut karena sikap Luhan yang berubah anarkis.

Maka dari itu, ia menghirup napasnya dalam - dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Membuat emosinya yang hampir mencapai ubun – ubun mereda hingga ke tingkat yang sedikit lebih rendah.

Dengan berat hati Luhan berlutut di hadapan Oh Sehun, atau lebih tepatnya di hadapan selangkangan pria itu.

Demi Tuhan!

Bagi Luhan ini adalah hal paling memalukan dan paling rendahan yang pernah ia lakukan selama delapan belas tahun eksistensinya di dunia ini. Berlutut di hadapan seorang pria sambil membersihkan kotoran yang terdapat pada celana di bagian selangkangannya.

Ini benar – benar memalukan. Wajahnya terasa memanas menahan rasa malu yang melesak di hatinya. Luhan yakin benar jika saat ini pipinya sudah dipenuhi semu merah.

" _FUCK_!"

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Yang dapat ia cerna adalah, yang pertama Luhan tak yakin akan yang satu ini, tapi ia merasa sesuatu di selangkangan pria itu mulai membesar dan mengeras. Tapi serius, Luhan benar – benar tak yakin tentang yang satu ini.

Dan yang kedua, ia mendengar pria itu kembali mengumpat sebelum ia ditarik berdiri dari posisi berlututnya lalu tubuhnya telah terduduk di atas washtafel bersamaan dengan sebuah bibir tipis yang melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Kedua tangannya ditahan pria itu menggunakan tangan kanannya pada kaca yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Sedang tangan kirinya yang lain tengah meraba dengan liar perut rata Luhan di balik kemeja putihnya yang entah sejak kapan telah tersingkap ke atas.

"Anghh…"

Luhan seolah terhempas ke alam nyata saat dengan jelasnya ia mendengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari bibirnya yang masih dilumat pria itu dengan ganasnya.

Luhan benar – benar telah sadar dengan apa yang tengah pria itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Maka dari itu ia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menarik kedua tangannya dari cengkraman pria itu. Bukannya terlepas, cengkramannya malah semakin menguat. Luhan bahkan yakin jika saja cengkraman pria itu lebih menguat dari ini, tulang tangannya akan remuk.

Seluruh tenaganya ia kerahkan untuk terlepas dari cengkraman pria itu. Bahkan kakinya berusaha untuk menendang tubuh pria di hadapannya.

"Anggghhh!"

Dan sialnya tubuh Luhan benar – benar langsung melemah saat kedua kelopak mata tajam itu terbuka, menampilkan tatapan matanya yang tajam menyiratkan nafsu yang menggebu sembari salah satu tangan pria itu yang terbebas menangkup gumpalan di selangkangan Luhan dan meremasnya dengan gerakkan yang sensual.

Fokus otaknya seolah terlempar hanya pada kedua belah bibirnya yang dicumbu ganas dan penis menegangnya yang terus dimainkan oleh telapak tangan besar milik pria pucat di hadapannya kini. Tenaganya terasa tersedot hingga ia hanya mampu mendesah dan melenguh nikmat merasakan bagian tersensitif tubuhnya dijamah oleh orang lain.

"Angghhh… mhhhnnn… pleasehhh…"

Luhan bisa merasakan pria itu tengah tersenyum miring sebelum melepaskan kulumannya dan beralih pada ceruk lehernya yang mengkilat dilapisi oleh peluhnya.

"Hent- anghhh… berhen-tihhh…" sisi waras Luhan menggeram marah saat bibirnya yang membengkak meminta pria itu untuk berhenti, tapi ia malah menjenjangkan lehernya, memberikan pria itu akses yang lebih luas untuk menjelajahi leher putihnya.

"Ap-apa yang… berhenti!"

Luhan kali ini benar – benar tersadar saat mendengar suara zipper celananya yang ditarik ke bawah. Saat ia melirik ke bagian selatan tubuhnya, pria itu sedang berusaha mengeluarkan penis menegangnya dari celana dalam hitam miliknya.

"Aaaangghhhh…." Luhan tak kuasa menahan lenguhan nikmatnya saat merasakan genggaman telapak tangan dingin milik pria itu yang bersentuhan dengan kulit penisnya yang terasa memanas. Tubuhnya bergetar nikmat hingga ia tak mampu memberontak seperti sebelumnya.

Luhan benar – benar merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Pikiran warasnya mengatakan bahwa ini semua salah, tapi tubuhnya benar – benar menginginkan sentuhan pria itu. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, berteriak memohon siapapun dapat menghentikan pria pucat di hadapannya. Karena demi apapun, Luhan tak mampu memberontak lagi. Seluruh persendian tubuhnya terasa melemas akibat gerakkan yang dilakukan telapak tangan pria itu pada bagian selatan tubuhnya

Ketika ia merasakan sentuhan pada penisnya menghilang, ia membuka matanya yang terlihat digenangi air mata. Dan yang ia dapati pria itu tengah menarik dasi merah marunnya dari kerah bajunya. Matanya membelak lebar ingin meronta kembali saat pria itu berusaha mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi tersebut. Tapi sekali lagi, sendi tubuhnya melemas hingga yang terjadi Luhan hanya bisa memasrahkan tubuhnya pada Tuhan yang mungkin akan berbaik hati mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini.

"Ber…hen…tihh…"

Dan kembali Luhan merasakan tubuhnya meremang melihat pria itu menatap tepat pada matanya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang penuh dengan gairah yang menggebu, diiringi senyuman miringnya yang terlihat sangat menawan namun terasa berbahaya di saat yang bersamaan.

Luhan mendesis pelan merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya yang menerpa telinganya. Merasakan permukaan kasar dan basah membelai lehernya dengan gerakkan pelan.

"Kau meminta berhenti, tapi tatapanmu yang sayu itu berkata lain. Apa lagi penismu ini,"

"Anghhh…" Luhan melenguh tersiksa saat tangan pria itu menyentil penisnya yang menegang sempurna dengan precum yang menghiasi kepala penisnya yang memerah.

"Kau bernar – benar seperti jalang yang menggiurkan Luhan."

Sehun beralih membuka seluruh kancing baju Luhan dan menyingkapnya hingga terlihatlah tubuh mulus Luhan yang diselimuti peluh. Kedua ibu jari itu menuju pucuk dada Luhan, membuat gerakkan memutar hingga Luhan kembali melenguh nikmat.

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan mainan yang benar – benar menggugah nafsuku. Tubuhmu benar – benar menakjubkan Luhan. Rasanya aku mampu mengorbankan apapun untuk menikmati tubuhmu."

Luhan benar – benar merasa sepeti jalang. Jelas – jelas pria itu mengingikan tubuhnya hanya untuk sekedar 'mainannya' saja, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa semakin terangsang dengan ucapan pria itu.

Sehun kembali menggenggam penis mengegang Luhan, membuat Luhan kembali melenguh nikmat dengan gerakkan cepat yang ia perbuat pada penisnya.

"Apakah senikmat itu?"

Luhan tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Jika tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya, setidaknya ia ingin ini cepat berakhir. Dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak ingin memiliki urusan apapun dengan pria ini lagi. Ia terlampau berbahaya untuk didekati.

"Kau benar – benar indah Luhan."

"Eungghh… aaannhhh…"

Drrrtttt…. Drrrttt….

Luhan bersorak senang dalam hatinya saat mendengar ponsel pria itu berdering dalam saku celana bahannya. Tapi pria itu tak kunjung mengangkatnya. Luhan ingin mengatakannya pada pria itu, namun yang keluar hanya desahan dan lenguhan yang membuat Luhan malah semakin kesal.

"Ponhhh… shhhel… muhh…"

"…"

"Anghhh… khhaathhh… pleaseehhh…" Pria itu menghiraukan ucapan Luhan hingga deringnya berakhir.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali bordering, dan Luhan kembali berusaha mengatakannya pada pria itu. Dan yang terjadi, ia kembali merasakan kedua belah bibirnya di lumat dengan kasar dan bringas. Penisnya kembali disentuh pria itu dengan gerakkan cepat yang membuat Luhan bagai terbang di awang – awang.

Semua perlakuan pria itu pada tubuhnya membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat di antara lumatan pria itu pada bibirnya yang mungkin telah membengkak. Hingga ia bisa merasakan perut bawahnya mulai terasa melilit.

Tok… tok… tok…

Dalam hati Luhan kembali bersorak senang. Akhirnya Tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk menghentikan kegilaan yang terjadi pada dirinya ini. Dan sialnya pria itu seolah menulikan pendengarannya, kembali melanjutkan kesenangannya pada tubuh Luhan.

Tok… tok.. tok...

"Maafkan kelancangan saya Tuan Oh. Tapi anda harus segera pergi untuk penerbangan tengah malam ini tuan."

" _Shit_!"

Luhan mengehela napas lega saat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun entah mengapa ada perasaan tak rela dan kesal yang menyelip di dalam hatinya saat puncaknya yang hampir saja tiba, langsung menurun karena sentuhan – sentuhan sensual itu menghilang.

Luhan bisa melihat raut mengerikan yang tercetak pada paras rupawan Sehun. Ia menghembuskan napas beratnya dengan perlahan dan memerintahkan seseorang di luar sana untuk pergi lebih dulu ke mobil karena beberapa menit lagi ia akan menyusul ke sana. Seseorang di luar sana hanya menurut dan kemudian Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat pria itu kembali menatap Luhan dengan binar yang berbeda, kembali datar seperti sebelumnya. Bukan binar semangat dan penuh nafsu yang Luhan dapati saat pria itu menjamah tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti."

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh sembari memasukkan penis menegang Luhan ke dalam celananya lalu melepaskan ikatan dasinya pada kedua tangan Luhan.

Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala bagian belakang pria itu dengan keras. Tapi yang Luhan bingungkan kenapa ia malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria itu.

Hal itu malah membuat pagutan Sehun pada bibirnya semakin dalam. Bahkan Luhan membiarkan lidah pria itu masuk dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bergulat dengan liarnya.

Apa yang salah dengan Luhan?

" _Be a good boy_." Ucap pria itu dan menepuk penis menegang Luhan di balik celana seragamnya dengan pelan. Mata tajamnya menatap Luhan dengan dalam. Menyirakan bahaya yang sangat besar jika Luhan melanggar perkataannya.

Dan setelahnya pria itu pergi menghilang di balik pintu toilet. Meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan kedaan yang mengenaskan. Terutama bagian tubuhnya yang malah semakin mengeras.

"Uhhh… ini benar – benar memalukan."

..

..

..

Luhan menghela napas beratnya berkali – kali dalam tiga menit terakhir. Terkadang ia menghentikan langkah kakinya sambil meremat jemari tangannya yang berkeringat. Sesekali ia terlihat akan membalik arah langkah kakinya, namun kemudian ia kembali melangkah maju. Hingga setelah beberapa kali perang batin yang ia alami, ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Tuan Kim, dengan plakat general manager pada pintunya.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Masuk."

Luhan menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum membuka pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk dengan perasaan kalut.

Begitu Luhan menutup pintu di belakangnya, Tuan Kim langsung berlari menghampirinya. Sontak saja hal itu malah membuat Luhan semakin takut dan berusaha melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Matanya terpejam erat sedang hatinya berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan pertama yang Tuan Kim ajukan padanya.

Tunggu dulu!

Apa Luhan tak salah dengar tadi?

"Apakah Tuan Oh melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Luhan menurunkan tangannya dari atas kepalanya. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Tuan Kim dengan raut bingung. Bukankah seharusnya pria paruh baya ini memarahinya lalu memecatnya tanpa pesangon?

Luhan hanya diam saat Tuan Kim memutar tubuhnya berkali kali untuk melihat kejanggalan yang mungkin saja terjadi pada tubuh Luhan.

"Apa ia melukaimu Luhan?"

"Ma-maksud anda apa?"

"Bodoh!"

"Awhh!" Luhan mengaduh kecil saat Tuan Kim memukul kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Aku khawatir padamu! Seharusnya tadi kau menolak saat aku menyuruhmu untuk membantunya membersihkan celananya."

"Ba-bagaimana ak-ku bisa menolak jika itu perintah atasanku."

"Jadi jika aku menyuruhmu untuk melompat dari lantai teratas ke bawah, kau mau?!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagi pula saya rasa itu akibat dari kesalahan saya, maka dari itu saya harus melakukan perintah anda. Jika anda tak mau saya melakukannya, mengapa anda menyuruh saya?"

Tuan Kim menghela napas pelan sebelum menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau seharusnya bilang jika sedari tadi Tuan Oh terus memperhatikanmu. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu saat Taeyeon bilang jika Tuan Oh terus memperhatikanmu. Dan sialnya kau juga tak sadar. Yang membuatmu tersandung itu Tuan Oh. Apa lagi saat melihat asisten pribadinya langsung berlari panik menuju toilet."

"Tu-tunggu! Maksud anda apa?"

"Tuan Oh sepertinya tertarik padamu dan berusaha mengincarmu dengan membuat jebakkan untukmu."

"Hahh?"

"Ini pernah terjadi sekali pada pegawai wanitaku dulu. Dan yang tak ku sangka, ia biseksual. Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan wanita itu, mungkin hanya ketertarikan sementara. Dan aku harap ia juga tak melakukan apapun padamu."

" _Aku akan menemuimu nanti."_

" _Jadilah anak yang baik."_

Luhan tiba – tiba teringat dengan ucapan pria itu. Membuat tubuhnya langsung menegang karena rasa takut yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Luhan?"

"Ah! Ya-iya. Aku baik – baik saja. Di-dia tak melakukkan apapun padaku. Tenang saja, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Kau tak menutupi sesuatu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

..

..

..

~~ To Be Continue ~~


	4. PEMBERITAHUAN

Halooooo~~~

Ini bukan up date

sorry~~~

Zhi cuma mau ngasih tau kalau Zhi pindahan

Bukan pindahan rumah, hahaha

Tapi pindahan lapak.

Yepp... Zhi pindah lapak ke Dunia jingga a.k.a Wattpad. Yeyyyyy #paansih

Di sana zhi udah post Unexpected Way. Emang baru chapter satu. Tapi ada beberapa perubahan, seperti penekanan karakter tokoh, typossss, penambahan karakter dan penghilangan tokoh. Jadi disarankan untuk dibaca ulang ya. Kalau ga dibaca ulang, kalian bakalan bingung. Ini siapa? atau kenapa tiba - tiba muncul. gituhhhh~~~

Rencana semua cerita bakalan up date di sana, tapi sekali lagi ga janji lohh... jadi jangan berharap. Zhi mau fokus ke Unexpected Way. Karena setelah bertapa berbulan bulan, akhirnya Zhi dapat pencerahan yuhuuuuu~~~

Tapi ga janji akan sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian. Kalau ga sesuai harapan, Zhi minta maaf. Karena sekarang ga bisa seproduktif dulu.

Bisa di cek @Oh_ZhiyuLu

Sampe hari ini Zhi udah buat 7 chapter. Dan idenya masih lancar jaya~~~ yeyyyy...

Segitu aja dahhh...

Makasih yang udah mau baca yaaaa~~~

Shhhtt...

Chapter 4 UW bakalan up date Hari Minggu tgl 2 Sept 2018. Setelah chapter 1-3 di publish.


End file.
